Universidad Magica de Mexico
by Yuky-Cat
Summary: Mi primera historia d HP!sean amables,si?n.n bueno,se trata d q Harry y sus amigos entran a la Universidad Magica d Mexico,nuevos amigos,nuevos enemigos...en fin,TD NUEVO!
1. Chapter 1

**"Estimado señor Potter:**

**Se le informa que ah sido aceptado a la Universidad Magica de Monterrey, por favor este presente el dia 1 de Septiembre en el anden 3 1/4 antes del mediodia. La lista de utiles se le adjuntan en la hoja anexa.**

**Atte:**

**Aquiles Pinto Lacara.- Director**

**Eva Cueduro.- Directora adjunto"**

Harry sonrio ampliamente, le habian dado a escoger dos universidades: la d Londres o la d Monterrey,y como queria conocer costumbres nuevas, eligio la d Monterrey al igual q sus amigos. Se recosto en su cama pensativo d td lo q habia pasado en su vida desde q se inicio como mago o brujo, como quieran llamarlo. Miro por la ventana y vio como Hedwing regresaba junto con Pig, el buho d Ron, con la respuesta d sus amigos.

_**-Carta d Hermione-**_

**"Harry:**

**No es increible?Me aceptaron en la Universidad de Monterrey!No es genial?Conoceremos nuevas costumbres, nuevas gentes, nuevas leyes...en fin!Todo un mundo nuevo para conocer!No es emocionante?Ojala te hayan aceptado a ti tambien al igual que Ron.**

**Besos:**

**Hermione"**

Harry sonrio, y pensar q cada ves q Hermione le ponia como despedida "besos" Ron se ponia del color d su pelo por los celos, y ahora eran formalmente novios** (n/a: apoyo el HG/RW n.n)**...como habian pasado las cosas? no lo sabia. Simplemente un dia llegaron a la Sala Comun tomados d las manos y muy abrazados y td el mundo se entero d ellos dos.

_**-Carta d Ron-**_

**"Harry:**

**Me aceptaron!Me aceptaron!No es genial!Me aceptaron!Aun no lo puedo creer!ya le envie la noticia a Hermione y dice q a ella tmb la aceptaron!Solo faltas tu,ojala te hayan aceptado!Si es asi nos vemos alla amigo!**

**Se despide:**

**Ron**

**P.D: ME ACEPTAROOOOOOOOON!"**

Harry sonrio. _"El Trio de Oro"_ juntos nuevamente en una escuela nueva, donde conocerian gente nueva amigos nuevos...y por q no?tmb enemigos nuevos, td,absolutamente td, nuevo...seria estupendo.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

La noche paso rapidamente. Para cuando se desperto eran las 5:30. Se levanto y se miro al espejo. Era la viva imagen d su padre. Pelo alborotado, gafas grandes, sonrisa conquistadora...pero sus ojos, los ojos identicos a los d su madre. Bajo rapidamente las escaleras y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno d sus tios y d su primo.

-"Apio para Duddley y apio para los demas.."-suspiro,cuando se referia a_ "los demas"_ se referia a el y a sus tios, pero aun no comprendia por q su tia tmb lo hacia...

Q no estaba suficientemente delgada? si seguia haciendo esa estricta dieta algun dia desapareceria...si...desaparecia...y no mas mandados vergonzosos para el!. Pico lo mas finamente q pudo el apio y lo sirvio mientras se sentaba en su lugar asignado.

Se levanto d la mesa y recogio los platos d los demas mientras empezaba a lavarlos. D q servia hacer dieta si Duddley comia el apio con crema d cacachuate y pasas? **(N/A: guacala!.)** d nada!seguiria igual d gordo hasta llegar como su padre. Suspiro. Termino d lavar los platos y fue hacia la sala donde estaban su "familia".

-Les quiero dar un anuncio importante-dijo Harry al marco d la puerta d entrada a la sala

-Si quieres q te lleve a alguna d tus clases magicas extracurriculares olvidalo-dijo Vernon sin apartar la vista d su periodico

Harry lo ignoro-Ya no vivire mas con ustedes-tds voltearon a verlo-me han aceptado en la Universidad d Magia en Monterrey Mexico y ya no tendran q verme nunca mas-dijo sonriendo

Las palabras faltan para describir la felicidad d sus tios y primo: al fin se desarian del fenomeno!

-Lo unico q tendran q hacer por ultima ves por mi sera llevarme a la estacion mañana-miro su reloj-a las 11:30 y ya no tendran q saber mas d mi

-Por supuesto q te llevare muchacho!pero apresurate a empacar tus cosas!q no se te olvide nada!-dijo Vernon

Harry sonrio y subio las escaleras rapidamente. Empezo a empacar sus cosas personales. Escribio en un pedazo d pergamino a Ron y a Hermione q los veria en el Callejon Diagon esa misma tarde para comprar sus utiles y listo, td estaria listo para marcharse d esa casa donde habia pasado tantos horrores.

Esa misma tarde en el Callejon Diagon, Harry,Ron y Hermione iban d tienda en tienda para buscar sus utiles.

-Un momento-dijo d pronto Ron

-Q pasa?-pregunto Harry

-Ya se por q no encontramos nada d los utiles en este callejon!

-En serio? y por q Ronnie?-dijo Hermione,le mando una severa mirada a Harry para q no se riera

-Por q los libros son mexicanos!los tenemos q comprar haya en Mexico!

Hermione,Harry y Ron se pusieron palidos,al parecer,irian a Mexico mas pronto d lo q pensaban...

* * *

Primer capitiulo!no mas les voy diciendo algo,me tardare muuucho en subir el segundo,asi q sean pacientes n.nU 


	2. El tren

Hola mis amores,aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo d Universidad Magica X3 asi q disfrutenlo! (ES UNA ORDEN!)

* * *

Harry,Ron y Hermione se dirijieron rapidamente a sus casas a preparar td d una ves.

-Tio Vernon!-grito el moreno cuando llego hasta la sala jadeando-elplancambioytengoqiramexicoinmediatamente!-dijo en 1.5 segundos

-Q!-dijeron tds confusos

Harry agarro aire y se tranquilizo un poco

-Q necesito q me lleves a la estacion d inmediato por q el plan cambio y necesito ir urgentemente a Mexico-dijo mas calmado

-...Enseguida muchacho!-dijo Vernon parandose d su sofa y agarrando las llaves d su coche-q esperas!ve por tu baul y por tus cosas!-dijo apurandolo

No se lo tuvo q decir dos veces,en un siantamen estaba agarrando sus cosas y metiendo lo q faltaba en su baul rapidamente. Lo encogio y se lo metio a su bolsillo y bajo rapidamente...Dos segundos despues llego corriendo a su cuarto nuevamente,habia olvidado a Hedwing.

-Lo siento amiga-dijo agarrando su jaula

Hedwing solo ululo enfadada y trato d morderle los dedos por su descuido.

Una ves q ya estuvo td dentro del coche,Vernon partio rapidamente a la estacion del tren. Tardaron 5 minutos en llegar (y eso q el viaje promedio era d 25,se imaginan a q velocidad iban!) y al hacerlo,Harry bajo rapidamente,agarrando la jaula d Hedwing y hiendo rapidamente a la estacion 3 1/4. Paso el muro magico y se encontro con sus amigos.

-Harry apresurate!el tren parte en 3 minutos!-lo apuro su amiga

-Ya voy!ya voy!-dijo entrando

Buscaron compartimiento y encontraron uno,solo q no se esperaban ver a quien estaba dentro...

-MALFOY!-dijeron los tres

-Eh?-dijo el aludido quitandose,para su sorpresa,unos audifonos-Potter,Weasley y Granger,gusto en verlos-dijo con una sonrisa q dejo intrigados a los 3

-Eee...te...te sientes bn?-dijo Harry

-Claro-dijo con la sonrisa-por q no deberia d estarlo?

-Muy bn Malfoy,q ocultas?-dijo Ron viendolo con desconfianza

-Ocultar?...ah,ya-dijo suspirando-no les gusta q este en este compartimiento vdd?bueno,no importa-se paro y agarro sus cosas-gusto en verlos,Potter-dijo con un movimiento d cabeza para luego irse por el pasillo

-Q cambiado esta-dijo Hermione sentandose

-Oculta algo-dijo Ron sentandose y cruzandose d brazos

-No lo se...lo q mas me impacto fue q estaba usando algo muggle-dijo Harry sentando,como siempre desde q Ron y Mione se hicieron novios,solo

-Si-dijo la pareja

El viaje transcurrio sin novedades,hasta q les empezo a calar el hambre.

-Aqui no pasara un carrito d comida?-dijo Ron

-Tu solo piensas en comer-le recrimino Hermione

-No te quejes,tu tmb tienes hambre-dijo defendiendose

-...bueno,solo un poco-acepto la chica

Para su alivio un carrito paso,pero...digamos q era muy mexicano.

-TAMALES,TACOS,TORTAS,PASTELES Y DULCES!QUIEN QUIERE TAMALES CALIENTITOS D FRIJOL,D CARNE,D POLLO O D AZUCAR!QUIEN QUIERE TACOS A LA BARBACOA O PIRATAS!

Los amigos se miraron entre si,no sabiendo muy bn a lo q se referia el señor. No muy seguros,lo llamaron.

-Q quieren chamacos?-dijo el del carrito

-Eeeee...nos...preguntabamos si...tenia...ranas d chocolate-dijo Ron

-Ranas d chocolate?-el hombre busco en el carrito-no,solo tengo chichicuelotes (no tengo ni la mas minima idea d q sea eso) d azucar

A los tres amigos les aparecio un signo d interrogacion en la cabeza (yo tmb lo tengo ¿..?).

-Aaah...pues...deme 3-dijo Ron aun confuso,el hombre le dio los dulces-gracias

-D q pasteles tiene?-dijo Hermione

-Ah para usted señorita tengo una deliciosa rebanada d pastel Milkyway-dijo pasandole un pedazo d pastel

-Gracias-dijo sonriente

-Yo quiero unos tamales d frijol-dijo Harry

-Enseguida chamaquito-saco una olla d quien sabe donde y agarro tres tamales-no mas q cuidadito,q le pican hasta el asterisco,bueno,son 7 galeones

Harry pago,como siempre,y antes d q pudiera preguntarle q era el "asterisco" el hombre se fue. Asi q los amigos empezaron a comerse lo q pidieron.

-Esta delicioso!-dijo Hermione comiendo su pastel

-Pues...yo no puedo decir mucho sobre los chichicuelotes d azucar-dijo Ron con cara d pesame

Harry no decia nada,pero estaba muy rojo...

-Harry?-pregunto Hermione-q te pasa?-pregunto ya preocupada

-Pica!-dijo echandose aire con su mano,aparecio una botella d agua y se la tomo d un jalon toda

Sus otros dos amigos se echaron a reir con ganas mientras el chico q vivio rellenaba la botella d agua una y otra ves por q lo picoso no se le iba. Despues d tomarse casi 12 lts d agua,se le paso lo picoso y dejo los tamales a un lado como si lo fueran a morder en cualquier instante.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Despues del incidente con los tamales,llegaron a Mexico. Se bajaron y volvieron a encontrarse a Draco q iba tarareando una cancion (muggle para sorpresa d ellos).

-Don't want to be an American Idiot

Don't want a nation under the new mania

Can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mind fuck America

El trio se soprendio y no sabian si saludarlo o no. En lo q se decidian,el rubio los miro,apago su iPod (osea no?) y fue a saludarlos.

-Granger,Weasley y Potter,gusto en verlos d nuevo-dijo sonriendo

-El gusto es nuestro,Malfoy-dijo Herms

-Los puedo acompañar?es q me siento algo desorientado estando solo-dijo el chico suspirando

El trio lo miro raro.

-Esta bn-respondio Harry-nosotros tambien estamos desorientados,es mejor estar unidos-sonrio

-Gracias...Harry-dijo sonriendole

-D nada Draco

Asi los cuatros,junto con su equipaje,fueron a buscar un hotel descente. Draco miro extrañado a Harry pues seguia bebiendo y llenando su botella d agua constantemente.

-Te pasa algo?-pregunto el rubio

Ron y Hermione ocultaron una risita

-Es q Harry comio los tamales d frijoles-dijo Ron soltando una carcajada

Draco tambien se rio,habia escuchado lo q le diejron sobre esos tamales y prefirio no arriesgarse. Despues d seguir caminaron,encontraron un hotel d nombre "Los pies casaos" (nombre unico d mi creacion!). Los cuatro se miraron extrañados y encogieron los hombros. Entraron al hotel q era el hotel esteriotipicamente mexicano. Despues d alquilar dos habitaciones (Ron y Herms dormirian juntos y dejaron a Harry con Draco...mencione q soy fan d HPXDM?) fueron a buscar sus utiles. El encargado les dijo q los encontrarian en un callejon llamado "El callejon la Guadalupana". Nuevamente los cuatro se volvieron a ver confundidos y decidieron ir al callejon.

Al llegar al callejon vieron q estaba abarrotado d gente q iba d aqui a alla (tipicos mexicanos u.uUU). Fueron a varias librerias y encontraron sus utiles, y d paso,Hermione y Ron aprovecharon q entre ellos habia dos ricos,compraron cosas extras,no necesarias,pero indispensables para el uso personal (bueno,fue lo dijeron los dos).

-DULCES D TDS LOS SABORES!CACAHUATES GARAMPIÑADOS,SALADOS,ESTILO JAPONES Y D TD!PASENLE,PASENLE!COMPREN SUS DULCES D TDS LOS SABORES!-gritaba un hombre

Los amigos decidieron ir a comprarse dulces. Draco escogio una alegria (si saben cual es ese dulce no?), Ron cacahuates garampiñados, Hermione un dulce d coco y Harry cacahuates q extrañamente estaban rojos...(ya se imaginaran cuales compro no?en este fic hare sufrir un poco a Harry con eso d los dulces enchilados,muejejeje). Los cuatro iban muy entretenidos hablando hasta q Harry dejo d hablar,y volvio a ponerse rojo...

-No otra ves!-dijo Ron

Harry lleno su botella rapidamente y empezo a tomarsela d un jalon y avento los cacahuates lejos d el,mientras los otros tres se reian del chico q vivio por su descuido.

* * *

q tal? les gusto?X3 espero q si n.n ah,y una cosa,debido a q solo me dejaron UN (1) review,no actualizare a menos q me dejen por minimo 4 ¬¬ a si q ya saben,bye bye n-n 


	3. Draco Malfoy

Wuju!recibi r&r!non bueno n.n aqui les tengo la actualizacion!nOn disfrutenlo!(SIGUE SIENDO UNA ORDEN!)

* * *

Despues del incidente d los cacahuates decidieron pasar a una cafeteria para descansar un poco. Los cuatro ordenaron cafes y pasteles para cada uno y luego se sentaron en una mesa redonda para conversar un poco. 

-Y dinos Draco-empezo Mione-por q ese cambio tan...tan...

-Anti Malfoy?-dijo Draco con una sonrisa-pues veran...

_**---Flash Back P.O.V Draco---**_

Me encontraba en mi casa recostado en mi cama y vino mi madre con la noticia d q mi padre habria enloquecido en la prision d Askaban y entonces una voz en mi interior me hizo esta pregunta "quieres terminar como tu padre? loco en una celda d una prision donde te roban cualquier rastro d felicidad?". Despues d ese dia, empeze a actuar con mejor comportamiento. Los sangre su...digo,los hijos d muggles ya no me eran tan indiferentes y hasta me hize amigo d uno d nombre Daniel. El me enseño q habia cosas tan pequeñas pero tan importantes q no debia d dejar en el pasado. Los malos recuerdos, el sentimiento d odio y cosas por el estilo debia d dejarlos atras y darle la bienvenida a los sentimientos puros como el amor,la amistad,comprension y cosas asi. El primer paso era darme cuenta q estuve en un error durante mucho tiempo al odiar y burlarme d magos nacidos d padres muggles. Despues d haberlo aceptado abiertamente, empeze a salir y hablar con los magos y muggles por igual. Ayude a varios muggles sin revelar q soy mago y me senti liberado. Ahora solo faltaba una cosa, disculparme con las personas q mas dañe.

_**---Fin Flash Back P.O.V Normal---**_

-Y entonces los encontre a ustedes, asi q,mis mas sinceras disculpas por tds los años d tortura,burlas y d mas-dijo sonriendo

Los tres amigos se quedaron estaticos. Si q habia cambiado. Ahora era absurdo decirle cualquier cosa del pasado para molestarlo como los habia molestado si ahora se estaba disculpando abiertamente con ellos.

-Disculpa aceptada Draco-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Nosotros tmb te disculpamos y nos disculpamos, Draco-dijo Mione tomandolo d la mano-es asombroso td lo q haz hecho para enmendar el pasado-le dijo sonriendo **(ok,ahora entro en conflicto, debo d hacer un DMxHP o un DMxHG?)**

Draco sonrio y asintio con la cabeza. Despues llegaron sus cafes y empezaron a merendar contando historias pasadas divertidas. Pero sin duda, Draco se sabia una muy divertida acerca d cierto profesor d Pociones...

-...y cuando sali d su pensadero estaba riendo como loco!-dijo alegremente Draco

-No lo puedo creer!-decia Ron riendo-Snape?vestido d conejo d pascua?AJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Ron! debes d tenerle respeto a nuestro antiguo profesor, el lo merece despues d haber echo tanto por nosotros!-lo recrimo Herms

Harry tomaba su cafe alegremente mientras le echaba unas miraditas furtivas a Draco. Sentia una extraña atraccion hacia el rubio. Le gustaba verlo reir, le gustaba verlo sonreir...en fin. Ahora le parecia mas atractivo d lo usual y ese pensamiento ocasiono q se sonrojara d sobremanera.

Draco, al sentir una mirada sobre el, volteo y vio a Harry. Lo vio sonrojado y le sonrio lindamente ocasionando q el moreno se sonrojara mas y desviara la mirada hacia otro punto del local. Draco rio un poco y volvio a prestar atencion a la pelea q tenian Ron y Hermione acerca d Snape.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Salieron alegremente...bueno, solo Draco y Harry ya q Herms y Ron seguian enojados por la discusion y cada uno hablaba con alguno d los otros dos mencionados. Harry hablaba con Herms tratando d tranquilizarla y Draco hablaba con Ron sobre quidditch.

Los cuatro iban caminando cuando recordaron q tenian q comprar los utiles para pociones. Fueron hasta la tienda y empezaron a seleccionar los ingredientes, aunque hubo uno q otro ingrediente q hizo q Herms se abrazara a Harry por el miedo ocasionando los celos d Ron.

-Señorita Granger,q yo recuerde,usted nunca fue tan 'gallina' para los ingredientes d pociones-dijo una voz conocida por tds y odiada por el trio

-Es q...como voy a comprar huesos calcificados d perro chihuahueñio?-dijo Herms chillando abrazada a Harry q solo trataba d alejarla al ver q Ron se estaba poniendo del color d su pelo por la ira-es...es...horroroso!-dijo abrazando fuertemente a Harry-...señor

Snape salio d las sombras y se acerco a inspeccionar el ingrediente, despues lo agarro.

-Señorita Granger,este es un ingrediente fundamental para muchas pociones d Monterrey,asi q tome-dijo dandole el ingrediente el cual tomo temerosa

-Señor Snape,q hace aqui?-dijo Ron ignorando a Harry y a Herms

-Pues voy a impartir clases d ahora en adelante en la Universidad,asi q señor Weasley,llameme profesor-dijo sonriendo como solo el lo sabia hacer

El trio se volvio a quedar estatico. OTRO AÑO CON SNAPE!NOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Bueh,aqui esta el segundo chap n.n ya saben, 4 r&r y actualizo pronto n-n byyyyeeeee! 


	4. Tunicas y celos

Me agarraron sin inspiracion ¬.¬ pero bueno,LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA!-.- eh aqui,el 4to chap!(YA SABEN CUAL ES LA ORDEN!) a, y este chap va dedicado a mi hermanita Kizna n.n

* * *

Despues d q el cuarteto se fuera d la tienda d pociones,el trio d oro **(bueno,solo dos d ellos)** empezaron a quejarse.

-D nuevo Snape!-dijo enfadado Ron

-Espero q en la Universidad no halla casas si no nos quitara puntos a diestra y siniestra!-dijo enojado Harry

-Vamos chicos,no es para tan--

-Es odioso!

-Arrogante!-seguian los chicos

-Chicos,estan exgareando,el nos ayudo mucho en nuestro ultimo cur--

-Y sigue con el mismo pelo grasiento!

-Con esa horrible nariz ganchuda!

A estas altura Herms se estaba empezando a impacientar y Draco lo noto por q se alejo un poco d ella.

-Chicos,deberian d tenerle mas respeto al prof--

-Pense q nos liberariamos d el pero no!mas años con el grasiento!

-D seguro nos hara la vida imposible!

Lo proximo q se vio fue a Herms convertida en boxeadora profesional dejano al ojiverde y al pelirojo Knock Out. Despues siguio caminando dejando a Draco perplejo viendo a los dos chicos tratando d ponerse en pie.

-No devieron seguir ignorandola o.oU

-Hasta ahora nos lo dices!¬X¬-dijeron Ron y Harry parandose con dificultad

-Mas vale tarde q nunca,no?n-nUU este...oh,vaya-checando su lista-necesitamos comprar tunicas d gala y el uniforme-dijo evitando ver las miradas asesinas d ambos chicos-tenemos q pedir direcciones sobre donde comprarlas-dijo terminando d guardar su lista

Los chicos se fueron,Draco fue a avisarle a Herms q irian a comprar las tunicas y ella gustosa acepto,pero como todavia no se recuperaba del enojo d ser ignorada,fue agarrada del brazo d Draco mientras Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada. Draco solo se limito a ver hacia delante usando td el porte digno d un Malfoy. Cabeza en alto,espalda erguida,mirada d "soy mejor q tu y lo sabes" y su pelo rubio platinado brillando al maximo...en fin** (alguien me pasa una toallita?creo q babee el teclado d solo imaginarmelo...). **Harry se sonrojo d solo verlo y se limito a mirar hacia tds los lugares por los q pasaban. Ron estaba q echaba humo por las orejas. Al fin llegaron a una tienda y entraron en conflicto: una era d la mejor marca y la otra era d esas baratitas. Una d las tiendas era "Zara"** (una ves intente comprarme una blusa alli pero no pude por q valia casi $600!u.uU)** y la otra era Liverpool (**se q es d buena marca,pero nada se compara con la calidad d Zara)**. Los chicos ricos **(lease Harry y Draco)** iban a entrar en Zara,pero Ron objeto q no tenia dinero para comprarse una tunica d ahi y Herms,a pesar d estar enojada con Ron,objeto lo mismo.

-El dinero no es problema-dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-Nosotros te pagaremos la tunica,no hay problema para mi-concluyo Draco

-Pero...

-Nada d peros,entraremos a Zara

Ambos chicos arrastraron a Ron hacia la tienda y entraron. La tienda estaba muy amplia con tunicas d tds los colores y telas d las mejores calidades. Ron y Herms se quedaron maravillados al ver td eso reunido.

-Bienvenidos!-dijeron una voz femenina y una masculina-en q los podemos ayudar?

-Queriamos comprar tunicas d gala y los uniformes para la Universidad d Monterrey-dijo Draco

-Enseguida!-dijo el hombre

Guiaron a los muchachos a los probadores y empezaron a tomarles las medidas. Herms se sento a esperarlos.

-Bn-dijo la muchacha al terminar d tomarles las medidas-las tres tunicas van a ser negras vdd?-dijo sonriendo,los tres chicos asintieron-quieren q tenga detalles en algun color en especial?

-Quiero q tenga los detalles en verde y plateado-adivinen quien lo dijo

-Rojo y dorado-dijo Ron

-Rojo y verde-dijo Harry sonriendo,d pronto le empezo a gustar el verde

-Perfecto!-dijo la muchacha

Despues d varias hrs,terminaron d hacerles las tunicas a los tres chicos. La d Draco tenia los bordes plateados y verdes similando pequeñas serpientes, la d Ron tenia los bordes rojo y dorado q hacian q resaltara mas la tunica y la d Harry tmb era muy bonita, tenia los bordes verdes y rojos. Herms se levanto y volvio a agarrarse del brazo d Draco.

-Tu tunica es muy bonita Draco-dijo sonriendo

-Ah?..si?...gracias-dijo el rubio sonrojado

Los otros dos chicos solo se dedicaron a mirarlos mal. Ron miraba mal a Draco y Harry miraba mal a Herms por abrazar a SU Draco.

-"Mi Draco?...desde cuando es mio?...Merlin!controla tus hormonas Harry!Si no lo haces capaz y q se te sale decirselo y te miraria raro,la amistad acabada d empezar se terminaria,Ron y Herms te echarian la culpa y se irian con Draco...un momento,ya estas empezando a ponerte paranoico"-penso Harry mientras le daba un trago a su botella d agua tratando d disipar tds los pensamientos paranoicos q habia tenido.

El cuarteto salio con sus tunicas d gala nuevas y siguieron hablando. La tarde cayo rapidamente y decidieron regresar al hotel. Ya habian hecho suficientes compras por hoy y mañana tendrian q regresar a la estacion para ir a Monterrey,asi q habia q madrugar. Los cuatro se fueron al hotel, Herms todavia agarrada del brazo d Draco,Draco sonrojado tratando d mantener su postura,Ron q echaba humo por las orejas y Harry q taladraba con la mirada a Herms por agarrar del brazo a S...Draco.

-Bn,llegamos-anuncio Draco

Los cuatro entraron y se dispusieron a irse a sus cuartos.

-Buenas noches,Draco-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla para irse a su cuarto tranquilamente sin despedirse d sus otros dos amigos

-...Buenas noches Herms-logro decir Draco mientras tomaba el ascensor junto con Harry

El trayecto al cuarto d Draco y Harry fue silencioso e incomodo. Ninguno sabia q decirse ni como actuar. Hacian sonidos con su garganta,se rascaban el brazo...td excepto hablarse. Llegaron al 3er piso y fueron a su cuarto,entraron.

-Bn..ire a cambiarme al baño-dijo Harry despues d entrar,agarro su pijama y se metio al baño dejando a Draco cambiarse en el cuarto.

**_--------------------Cuarto d Ron y Herms---------------------_**

-Q te crees besando al huron!-dijo enojado Ron cuando llegaron a su cuarto-q acaso estoy pintado o q!

-Q se siente ser ignorado,cariño?-dijo acidamente,tomo su pijama y se fue a cambiar al baño dejando a un muy pero muy furioso Ron-por cierto-dijo abriendo la puerta asomando su cabeza-dormiras en el suelo,ni creas q compartire la cama contigo-y volvio a cerrarla antes d q Ron pudiera decir algo a su favor

Y como lo habia dicho Herms,esa noche durmio en el suelo con solo una sabana y una almohada.

* * *

Bn,eso es td!n.n espero q les haya gustado,nos leemos despues!piensen mal y portense peor!X3 


End file.
